


New Take on Certain Relationships

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law was targeted by Caesar Clown. Now, he's stuck in a six-year-old body. He's trying to figure out the counter-agent for the substance he breathed in. While on an island, he was saved by Zoro. He took him to their ship to get treated. Will they find out who he really is? How will they react when they do? Why are Zoro and Sanji treating him differently? SanjixLawxZoro Bottom!Law
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Child Again and Substance

**Child Again and Substance**

Sitting at his desk in his office, Law stared at the strange package he had gotten in the mail that morning. It was a plain, brown, rectangular package that only had his name written in cursive on it. He couldn't figure out who could've sent him a package. It was a strange thing for him to get out of the blue.

"Well, can't figure out who sent it if I don't open it," he concluded to himself.

Reaching out a hand, he pulled the string that was attached to it. Nothing happened so he guessed that it was a good sign. Continuing on, Law opened it up to find a box inside. It was very unusual for him. It wasn't until he lifted the lid that he immediately regretted his choice in opening the package in the first place.

Once he lifted the lid, a pink smoke bellowed out with a loud noise. It made him violently cough and hack when he, accidentally, breathed it in. He dropped the lid back down before waving a hand in front of his face.

"What the... *cough* *cough* ...fuck was... *cough* *cough* ...that?" he asked aloud between coughs. He had shut his eyes when the smoke came out.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Something was extremely wrong with what he saw. His eyes widened with shock and worry. _What happened?! Why am I so short?! What was that smoke?!_

What Law noticed was that he was way shorter than he normally was. It was like he shrunk a good five or six sizes. Looking down, he found that his shirt was way too big, and his pants were empty from his legs.

Raising his hands, he screamed in shock at what he saw. It was almost to the point of freaking him out. His hands were the size of a child. He guessed around the age of six or eight. That would explain why his shirt and pants were too big for him.

"Captain, is something wrong?" a male crew member asked as he started to open the door.

Quickly, Law dropped from the chair and rushed over to the door before slamming it shut. It pushed the man back out the door before he could get inside. "I'm fine. Don't come inside. It might be dangerous if you open the door," Law informed him. Even his voice was high like a child's.

"What's going on? Why do you sound like a child?" the guy questioned him. He sounded worried. Law didn't put it past him to be concerned for his Captain. It was actually heart-warming that they would be worried about him.

"I'll explain later. Open up the vents. I need to air the room out." The crewmate agreed. Law heard the vents open up before the sound of it being turned on. It was sucking the smoke out of the room. He didn't trust opening the door until he was certain that the substance was completely gone. "I need you to get something for me."

"Sure. What do you need?" Law lifted up his shirt. It swallowed him whole and he had it falling off one of his shoulders.

"There's a shirt in my top drawer. It's black and has nothing on it. I need you to bring it here. And, please, be quick about it."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back." Law thanked him before he heard him walk away. He sighed, realizing his situation. It was not a good position that he was put in. But, it could've been worse. The smoke could've killed him.

Sighing again in frustration this time, he realized that he would have to tell the crew about his problems soon. He had to leave the room at some point. It wasn't going to get any better if he couldn't figure out what that smoke had been.

Going over to the desk again, Law crawled onto the chair before standing on it to reach the box. Removing the lid again, he saw a pink residue on the inside. There was a string that was attached to the lid. It was what probably had triggered the smoke when he opened it.

Inside the box was a pink tube. The same pink as the residue. The string seemed to have pulled a piece off of it that let it out. Law reached in and grabbed the tube. He turned it over in his small hand a few times. Then, he saw it. Anger and hatred filled him when he saw the symbol on the side of it.

"That fucking clown!" he roared in fury. He was pissed now. Caesar Clown was at fault for the situation he was in. "I"m going to strangle that fucking man!" He threw the tube across the room. It slammed into the wall before dropping to the floor. He heard the crunch of the plastic when it connected with the wall before crumpling to the ground.

Soon enough, a knock sounded on the door. "Captain, I have the shirt you asked for." It was the same crewmate he had asked to get a shirt for him.

Hopping off the chair, he walked over to the door before opening just enough to stick his arm out. "Don't open the door too much. I don't want to risk any of you getting into the same situation that I'm in," he informed him. "I'll come out in a little while. It's to make sure it's truly and completely gone."

"Aye. Are you going to be okay?" He handed him the shirt. Law stuck his hand out before grabbing onto it. He pulled it in before answering him.

"Yes. I should be fine. I do have some research and other things to do when I leave this room." The man agreed before he left him alone. Law shut the door before looking at his shirt he had been given.

It wasn't really a shirt. At least, not for him at the moment. It was going to be long on him but not enough that it would drag the ground. It was solid black and had a sort of turtle-neck part to the neck of it. The sleeves were short and wouldn't swallow his hands. At least, he hoped that they wouldn't.

Lifting the shirt he was wearing, Law took it off before tossing it aside. He sighed. Even his underwear were too big, and he had slipped out of them. He pulled the new shirt over his head. It went on without a problem.

Slipping his arms inside, he went over to the mirror on the wall. He had gotten it installed just in case he needed it. Law took in his appearance. "Well, this is just great. Not only do I sound like a child, but I also look exactly like one."

Law was as tall as a six to eight-year-old. The shirt landed just below his knees, the arms were around his elbows, and the neck covered the bottom half of his face. It didn't look half bad to him. He actually thought he looked good enough for the time being.

Walking over to the desk again, he climbed back into the chair. He remembered that his hat was still sitting on the desk. Law picked it up and put it on. It was a little big, but he was able to keep it out of his eyes.

After a while, he believed that the room was safe enough to leave. Going back to the door, he reached up and was able to grab the knob. He was thankful that he was, at least, big enough for that. 

One the way there, he bumped into another male crew member. They went to apologize before actually looking at him. Law watched his eyes widen and jaw drop. It was a natural reaction to him. He expected as much from him.

"C-Captain..." he started. "Wha... What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. I need to start on something as of right now. Please, don't tell any of the others. Just... tell them to stay away from my lab." The man agreed before Law continued to his small lab. He had even picked up the tube before he left the room.

Getting to his room, he shut and locked the door behind himself. Sighing, he set the box on the side of the counter before climbing onto the stool that was near the counter. It took him a minute or so to get onto it, but he managed to do so.

Law looked around for the things he would need. Then, he started taking samples of the substance that was left behind when it exploded in his face. It was a difficult task because the residue was hard to get samples of.

After a few hours of working, he still hadn't found out what a few of the ingredients were. Law's head was hurting, and his stomach was protesting against him. It growled again. "Shh," he said as he placed a hand over his stomach. "I'll go get something to eat. Just stop moaning."

Rubbing his eyes, he hopped off the chair before going over to another table. He had a snail sitting there for emergencies. Dialing a number for a different snail, he heard it ring before being answered by the person he wanted to speak to. "Captain, do you need something?" Uni asked.

"Yes. I need you to get Clione to help you round up the whole crew. I have some... news... for you all. I need every crew member to be in the main room."

"Yes, sir." There was silence for a moment. "You sound different. Is that what this is about?"

"You'll find out when you have everyone in the main room. Make sure everyone is present." The man agreed again before they hung up. Law removed his hat and scratched his head before replacing it. "This is going to be one hell of a time explaining this shit."

After a bit, Uni called to tell him that everyone was in the main room. Law thanked him before hanging up. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to face his crew the way he was. It was embarrassing and not at all something he wanted them to see him like.

Opening the door, he started to walk to the main room. He kept his hat on and was able to keep it out of his eyes. Law didn't need it to cover his eyes. It was bad enough that it was a little too big for him because he was much smaller than his normal self.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the whole area went quiet. They stared at him with wide eyes. No one said anything for a few minutes. It was like they were trying to figure something out. Law guessed that it was how and why he was a child.

"I have something to tell you all," he started, breaking the tense silence that had gathered. None of his friends moved nor said a single thing while he thought of the right words to use. "It seems that I've been... punished... for what happened a few months ago."

Bepo finally spoke up. He ran over to him with tears in his eyes. "Law! What happened to you?! This isn't good! Not good at all!" he cried as he hugged him to his chest. Law didn't mind it at all. He was used to his friend's actions around him.

"Caesar Clown did this to me. He sent me a package that had a substance in it. I... breathed it in. Before I knew it, I was this small. I guess it's payback for doing what I did to him," Law said all of this while being calm about it. "I don't know if it'll wear off or not. If it doesn't, I'm trying to find a counter agent for it."

The bear continued to cry as he held him. Law just allowed him to do so. The rest of the crew gathered around and cried along with him. It didn't bother him. They were very protective and close to him. He knew each and every one of their names and what they liked and disliked. That was a very good thing since he had twenty of them.

After about ten minutes, they composed themselves before Bepo set him back on the ground. "So, what do we do now? What're we supposed to do about this?" Shachi asked. Law went to say something before his stomach growled. "I'll be right back." He rushed off.

Law sighed. "I have no idea what to do other than find a counter agent." They seemed upset about the whole ordeal but agreed to help him in any way they could. "It seems that I've found, at least, half of the ingredients that were used. I need to find the other ones."

"We'll help you with whatever you need," his crew said in unison. Law smiled, knowing that they were being truthful and that he could count on them.

Shachi came back with a plate that had a grilled fish on it. Law thanked him before eating it. It was a good thing that he had taught the man how to cook. It was something he thought the guy would be good at. And he was right. Shachi picked up cooking pretty quickly.

After eating, Law sighed again. "Captain, are you wearing just a shirt and your hat?" Jean asked. He looked curious about his situation.

"To be honest with all of you, yes, I am. I'm wearing just a shirt and my hat. My other clothes are way too big for me at the moment. I have no other clothes that'll fit me properly." There was a murmur through the whole crew. "What?"

"We need to stop on an island if you're going to be like this for a bit, Captain," Ikkaku announced. "We, at least, need to get you some underwear. It'll be better for you." Law agreed. That would be much better than just wearing a shirt.

"That sounds great. I'd appreciate it if I got something extra to wear." They smiled before assuring him that they'd be arriving at an island later on that day. Law was happy to hear that and was relieved to know that he was going to get something to wear for the time being. It felt a little... strange... to be naked underneath the shirt. It was like wearing a dress without underwear.

"What're you going to do for the time being?" Clione asked. Law sighed.

"I'm going back to researching. The faster I can find out what is in that concoction, the faster I can create a counter agent for the smoke." They agreed and left him to his devices. The crew told him to call them if he needed them for anything. He assured them that he would if he needed something. With that, he went back to his room and continued researching the substance.

**Do you all like this idea? Child Law is so cute. There'll be more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this. Have a magickal day and I love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The voice actor of SpongeBob and the voice actor of Karen, Plankton's computer wife, have been married since 1995.**

**2\. An Italian banker, Gilberto Baschiera is considered a modern-day Robin Hood. Over the course of 7 years, he secretly diverted 1 million euros to poorer clients from the wealthy ones so they could qualify for loans. He made no profit and avoided jail in 2018 due to a plea bargain.**

**3\. Octopi and squids have beaks. The beak is made of keratin - the same material that a bird's beak, and our fingernails are made of.**

**4\. An estimated 50% of all gold ever mined on Earth came from a single plateau in South Africa: Witwatersrand.**


	2. Child Traffickers and Saved

**Child Traffickers and Saved**

Law sighed heavily as he walked down the streets of the town they docked at with his female crew member. She volunteered to go with him to get new clothes. It had been a few days since the incident. Law had figured out that there were about ten ingredients used in the substance that he breathed in. He had only found out what seven of them were. It was frustrating for him.

"Captain, where do you want to visit? There're so many shops around here," Ikkaku asked, bringing him out of his brooding thoughts. 

"I don't know. Let's just keep looking. I'm not a... shopping... kind of person," he confessed. He really wasn't. Law avoided shopping if he could help it. It was just how he was. Law saw it as a waste of his time and boring.

Ikkaku just nodded and continued to walk with him. After a few minutes, she spoke up again. "Well, you can't keep wearing the same shirt over and over again. It needs to be washed, too."

"I know. I'll find something. Don't worry too much about it." The girl sighed but continued to follow him without another word. It kind of looked like they were a mother and son. To Law, it kind of felt like that, too. He didn't know why but she showed a maternal side to him while he was stuck in that situation.

After a bit more of walking around and looking at shops, Law found a shop that looked promising. He gestured to it for her to see. Ikkaku smiled and agreed to enter with him. He grabbed the leg of her overalls before they walked in together.

Inside, it made him smile. There were clothes that he knew he would love to wear while stuck as a child. It was a shop mostly for kids anyway. The clothes were dark in colour, but he knew they would fit him with his personality.

A woman greeted them as they entered. "Good morning. Can I be of service for you today, ma'am?" She smiled down at Law as he stood next to her.

"No, ma'am. We're just looking for now," Ikkaku answered. She smiled back at her.

"Well, if you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be behind the counter if you need my help." Law nodded along with his female crewmate.

Letting her leg go, he went to look around the place. He smiled at seeing all the different choices there were for clothes. There were solid clothes, clothes with symbols and pictures on them, and tie-dye clothes as well.

Looking at the solid clothes, Law picked out a black shirt and matching black shorts. They looked small enough to fit him. He checked the sizes. Yeah. They'll fit me properly. Ikkaku came to hold the clothes he picked out. She did so with a smile. It was a very kind thing for her to do for him.

When he found enough clothes for the time being and a good amount of underwear, Ikkaku and he went back up to the counter. The woman smiled again at them again as they came up to her. "Did you two find everything you were looking for?" She looked at the clothes in Ikkaku's arms. "That's quite a bit of clothes you have there. Are you sure you need all of them?"

"Yes, ma'am," Law answered. He thought it was enough for him. Law didn't see the problem with what he picked out. He had no idea how long he would have to stay in the form he was in.

Still smiling, she checked them out. Ikkaku paid for the clothes before they left the area. The shop owner had given them a discount because of him. He thought that it was a very nice, and very good, thing for her to do for them. Even though it was unnecessary.

Outside the store, Ikkaku carried the bags for him. Law had offered to do so, but she assured him that she could carry them all by herself. He nodded. Law didn't want to argue with her on that. It wasn't something he was keen on doing because she was his crew member and only trying to help him.

After a few minutes of walking back to their ship, he saw a group of men that looked sort of unnerving. Law eyed them warily as they stood a little ways down the street. One seemed to notice him and Ikkaku after a moment or so. "Ikkaku, let's go the other way," he whispered to her.

Choosing not to argue with him, she turned around with him holding onto her pants' leg again. "Where're you going?" a man called out to them. Law didn't trust them at all. Ikkaku didn't acknowledge the guy at all. She just kept walking with him and didn't turn back.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Law almost tripped and fell face-first onto the ground from the movement. "Hey, where ya goin' in such a hurry?" another man asked. There was a group of four or five men surrounding them.

"Nowhere special," Ikkaku answered. She clutched the bags to her chest. Law could tell that she was very nervous and scared.

"Is this yer kid?" Another man pointed at Law. He glared up at him.

"Yes. He's my son. Why do you want to know?" Law could tell that she was growing more nervous by the minute about what was going on.

"You don't mind if we borrow him for a minute, right?" His eyes widened. Now, Law knew what kind of people they were.

"Ikkaku, they're child traffickers," he whispered when he got closer to her. He watched her face pale at the mention of what they were. The group wasn't there for her. They were there for him. It didn't look good for him nor her at that point.

"No. You can't borrow him. We're just heading back home." She went to push past them, but they blocked her path.

One of the men grabbed at Law. He had gray hair. Law moved out of the way before he could touch him. "Hey, kid. We're just trying to be nice to you, he said with a large grin on his face.

"I don't like you," Law answered. He kept an eye on all of them. It wasn't something he felt comfortable with. "I don't like any of you."

"That's kind of mean. You haven't even gotten to know us," a black-haired man countered. Law guessed that he was the leader of them.

"Come on. We'll treat your mommy well. She'll get good treatment." He didn't like the implications that they were making about his crew member. Law was more protective over her because she was the only female in his crew and younger than him. It was just something he had felt toward her since she joined. Law guessed that it was his brotherly side coming out.

"Leave her alone," Law threatened. He didn't like the comments he made toward her. He glared at them all.

After a minute or so of them circling them, the leader nodded. Before he knew it, Law was grabbed up from behind and the guy bolted with him. He screamed in anger and frustration. Law was only a little afraid. Not enough to show it, though.

"Law!" Ikkaku shouted as the other men left her and started to follow the one carrying him.

He began to beat, scratch, and try to bite the man that had grabbed him up. It was angering him by the minute. The guy wouldn't put him down. "Stop that, you little shit. I might drop you."

"I don't fucking care! Put me the fuck down!" he roared back at him. Law just renewed his efforts. He was trying to get away. Law would do anything to get away from him.

About a few moments later, the guy ducked into an alley. He maneuvered him around and grabbed him by his arms. Law was dangling in the air as he glared at the man that was holding him. "Now, we wait for the others to get here. We'll give you something to help you relax a bit."

Law definitely didn't like the sound of that. He kicked out to try to get him to put him down. "I don't want anything to help me relax! I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't put me down! Right! Fucking! Now!"

Soon, the other four men were in the alley with him and the guy. They were grinning at him. A man with pink hair pulled out a small, pink pill. It wasn't looking good for him right now. "Now, we want you to swallow this pill. If you don't, we won't give you back to your mom.

Law spat in the pink-haired guy's face. "Like you would anyway. You all are child sex traffickers. I know what you are." 

A laugh was shared between the whole group. "Good guess. We'll give you props for that," the leader said. The pill was shoved toward him. Law moved his head away and sealed his lips together.

"Come on. Open up or we'll make you." Law shook his head in refusal.

Suddenly, his face was grabbed. The man forced his mouth open and the pill was forced into his mouth. The hand was placed on his head and the other on his jaw. "Swallow. We won't let you go until you do."

Not having any other choice, Law obeyed and swallowed the pill. He knew he would regret it but couldn't do anything else. After a minute, the man let his head go, but the other continued to hold him. He could already feel the effects of the pill starting to work.

Almost immediately, his body grew really heavy and he had a bit of a hard time trying to hold his head up. "The... fuck... you give... to me?" he asked. His voice was even slurred from the drug he'd been given. It pissed him off.

"It's just something that'll help you relax and be complacent," the leader replied with a grin. Law hated that look on his face. 

"Go... to... hell," he said, spitting at him this time.

"What do you five think you're doing?" A new voice made him force himself to look at the entrance to the alley. The figure was blurred but not enough that he couldn't make out who it was.

 _Aw fuck. What're they doing here? This doesn't look good for me either way._ "Who the hell are you?" the guy holding him asked. He moved to hold Law a little more nicely. "This doesn't concern you. Fuck off and get lost."

"I happened to be walking by," Zoro answered. "I heard that kid shouting at you." Law watched him walk closer. "What're you guys doing with that kid?"

"That's none of your business." Law dropped his head. He couldn't hold it up that much.

Knowing it went against his beliefs and thoughts, Law did the one thing he hated to do but needed to do it in this situation. "H-Help... me..." he said loud enough for the swordsman to hear him. That was all he needed to say to get the other to help him.

The sound of him drawing his swords let him know that Zoro was getting ready to fight the men. "Let the kid go. If you don't want to die, drop him and let him leave."

A few of the men laughed. "You think he can leave right now? He won't get even two feet without dropping to the ground. He's not fit to be walking anywhere."

"They... d-dr-drugged... m-me..." Law informed him.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" The man walked even closer to them. "Thinking that drugging a kid's fun?"

Lifting his head a bit, Law turned in the man's arms and bit his shoulder. "The fuck?!" he screamed. He immediately dropped Law.

Groaning after hitting the ground, Law struggled to his feet. "What did he do?" the one with orange hair asked. He went over to him to figure it out.

Slowly, Law stumbled forward to Zoro. He didn't care if he was just wearing a shirt at the time. If Zoro got him away from the men, then he would take him over them any day. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, he made it over to him before dropping to the ground again.

"H-Help... me..." he begged. Law reached up and grabbing onto Zoro's pants' leg. He was losing more and more energy as time went on.

The sound of a sword going in its sheath echoed in the alley before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Law was cradled in the man's arm. Without saying anything, Law watched the men get taken down one by one. It was mostly a blur, but he saw them go down.

Once that was over, Zoro sheathed his sword. "Come on. I can take you back to our doctor. He might be able to figure out what they gave you." Law could only nod as he was toted wherever the man went.

After an hour or so, Law realized that the man was utterly and completely lost. "Y-You're... t-terrible with... di-directions," he informed him. It made Law give a small smile.

"Don't patronize me," Zoro grunted back at him. "I'm trying to get you help. Just... try to stay awake."

A moment later, they were spun around. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Sanji asked. "We really need to get someone to follow you."

"Shut up, shitty cook. I heard something earlier and went to check it out." He shifted Law in his arms. "Where's the ship? Or Chopper?"

"The ship's that way. Why do you need Chopper?"

"If you haven't noticed already, this kid needs him." Law didn't acknowledge either of them. He was just trying to stay awake as Zoro had requested. It was getting pretty difficult to do so.

"Where the hell did you get a kid?" Sanji sounded surprised and taken back. "What's wrong with him?"

"A group of men gave him some drugs. I heard him screaming so I went to check it out." _Ah. So that's how he found me. I really am grateful, though._

"Come on. I'll help you back." With that, they started walking again. Law continued to cling to Zoro's top as they walked. He was still having trouble staying awake. "He looks kind of familiar. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's got tattoos. Look at his hands and arms."

"Now that you mention it, they do look awfully familiar. Maybe we can ask him when he gets better." Law wanted to laugh. _If only they knew._

After a bit more walking, Law could hear the cheers of the crew. They seemed to be celebrating something. It made law curious. But, then again, they were always celebrating for no reason. Maybe this was one of those occasions.

"Chopper! Where are you?! I need some help!" Zoro shouted for the doctor.

"What's wrong? Are one of you hurt?"

"No. Zoro's got a kid that needs medical attention. Some guys drugged the poor kid," Sanji informed him.

"Bring him to my room." You could hear the worry in his voice. "How old is he? Do you know?"

"He looks around six." More people gathered around them.

"What's wrong with him?" Luffy asked. A finger poked his cheek.

"F-Fuck... off..." he grumbled before groggily batting the hand away. He released Zoro's shirt. "I... I need... modafinil..."

A gasp came from the reindeer. "Chopper, what did he just ask for?" That was Nami's voice.

"It's a type of medicine or drug. It'll counteract any sleeping drug." Law nodded. "That's what they gave him. It must've been to put him to sleep."

"They... w-were ch-child... s-sex tr-traffick-traffickers," he struggled to get out. A gasp sounded through the whole group. "I... I need... me-medicine."

"As I said before, bring him to my office. I'll give him what he needs." Before he could say anything or even move again, Law passed out from the drug. _S-Sorry, Z-Zo-Zoro-ya. I... I tried._

**Do you all like this chapter? I hope you do. Are you all having a great day? If you aren't, I hope it gets better. As the saying goes, a rainbow comes after the storm. Or, what's a little sun without a little rain, right? I love you all very much. Even if I've never met any of you, I still love you from the bottom of my heart. You all are what keeps me going through the week. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Tirana, the capital of Albania has a lot of things in common with other European capitals - except one. It's one of the two capitals without a Mcdonald's. The second is Vatican City**

**2\. Joe Arridy had an IQ of 46 and is known as the "happiest prisoner on death row". He went into the gas chamber with a smile. It turned out he was innocent.** ****

**3\. The largest Japanese population outside of Japan stands at 1.6 million people who live in Brazil.**

**4\. IKEA is an acronym which stands for Ingvar Kamprad Elmtaryd Agunnaryd, which is the founder's name, farm where he grew up, and hometown.**


	3. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

Hushed voices awoke Law from sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Chopper was sitting at his desk. Sanji and Zoro were standing next to him on either side of the chair. They were talking so Law decided to listen in on what they were talking about. Their voices were low but he was able to make out what they were saying.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright? That drug they gave him made the poor kid look pretty bad," Zoro asked. He sounded worried. Law wondered why.

"I told you both before. The only way to figure out if he's really okay is to wait for him to get up. I gave him the counter drug. Now, we just have to wait," Chopper answered him.

"It's disgusting that there are people like that in the world. What the fuck is wrong with people? Why target children?" Sanji commented. He sounded pissed about what had happened to him.

Choosing to let them know he was okay, Law spoke up. "I'm fine. I just feel... tired." All three snapped their heads toward him. He didn't put it past them. Law had probably scared them, or they were surprised to see him up at that time.

"Are... Are you sure?" Chopper asked. He sounded the most worried about him. Law didn't mind it. It was just how the Straw Hats were.

"Yes. Please, don't worry about me." Moving to get off the bed, Law found that it was a pretty far drop because of his height. He gave off a deep, frustrated sigh. "This is just getting on my nerves. I've had enough."

"If we may ask, who are you? How did you know what drug to give you?" Sanji questioned him.

"I don't feel up to answering your first question right now. As for your second question, I have studied medicine for a very long time. With as much knowledge as I know, you'll memorize what each and every drug does to you. And the side effects of them." All three had their jaws dropped. They looked shocked. The looks almost made him laugh.

"B-But you're only six!" Zoro shouted at him. Law just shrugged at his words.

"It doesn't matter to me." Carefully, he slipped off the bed without his shirt riding up and showing that he had nothing on underneath it. Once he was on the floor, Law looked up at them. He made sure they didn't notice how he wobbled on them. "Now, I need to bet going. Thank you for helping me."

Turning away from them, he started for the door, still a little shaky but overall normal. "Wait. You don't even know how to get out of here. Don't you want help?" Law gave Sanji a deadpan look before answering him.

"I know where to go." Before they had the time to register what he had said, he left the room. Law, easily, found his way to the deck of the ship. He felt relieved and grateful to find that they were still docked at the island.

"Hey!" Luffy's scream made him jump a little. Spinning around, he found the kid standing on the top deck. A big smile was plastered on his face. It unnerved Law. "Where're you going? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm leaving. I have to get back to my guardian." Luffy jumped off and landed next to him. "I'm fine. I just needed a little help." He bowed to him. "Thank you for the help you gave me. But I must get going. I... owe... you one." He cringed a little at saying that. Law hated owing people or people owing him.

"I can take you back. Where do you need to go?" Law almost paled at that.

"That's... That's not necessary. I can get back on my own." Luffy reached down to grab him. Law narrowed his eyes before running between his legs. "I said no. Now, leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to be nice," the Captain whined with a hint of anger in his voice. "It's not every day that we help a kid out like that."

"I appreciate it. I really do." Law dodged another grab from the other. "But I'll be fine on my own."

"Is that really how you see it?" The sound of Sanji's voice made him look toward him. Zoro stood next to him as well. Luffy stopped grabbing at him. "If I remember correctly, you were almost taken by child sex traffickers."

Anger and fury coursed through his veins. The man was infuriating sometimes. To him, Sanji was making fun of him. That was something he hated immensely. "That was an accident. Ikkaku couldn't fight them off on her own." His eyes widened before he slapped his hands over his mouth. The three men looked at him with confusion.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked.

"N-Nobody important." Law chose this time to take his leave. "Again, thank you for your assistance. I'll make it up to you."

A hand appeared out of the ground before him, stopping him in his tracks. "Why're you in such a hurry to leave?" Robin asked. Law hoped that he didn't have to fight the whole crew just to leave the ship. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"If I can leave afterward, I'll answer it," Law countered. He didn't want to answer something if he couldn't get to leave after.

"We'll have to talk about that."

Law crossed his arms. "Then, no. I won't answer your question."

"Then, you can't leave." He snapped his head to look behind himself. Nami stood in front of his only safe exit with Brook on one side and Franky on the other. _This doesn't look good for me. I don't want them to know who I actually am. It'll just embarrass me even more._

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He moved to where he could see all nine of the crew members. Law didn't want any of them to be out of his sight. It was just the way he saw it.

"Why do you have tattoos? You're only six."

He sighed. "That's a very personal question, ma'am." He shrugged. "Why do you dress the way you do? Or keep your hair long? It's like asking me the same thing." They all had wide eyes. "Not something you should ask. Also, I shouldn't talk to strangers. It's not something a child should do without their parent or guardian around." A thought popped into his head. "Now, I must be going."

Before they could do or say anything else to him, Law ran to the edge of the ship before sliding through the railing. "That's dangerous! Someone! Stop him!" Usopp shouted. The guy looked ready to have a panic attack.

He waved at them with a smile before jumping onto the docks. Law started to run in the direction of his submarine. He didn't want the others to find out who he really was. It would just ruin his day more than it already had been. Law could hear them yelling in the distance.

After a bit of running, he stopped near a bakery. He was huffing but thought he had gotten away from them. "That was close," he said aloud to himself.

"What was close?" That voice almost made him scream. Quickly whipping around, he found Luffy standing not even ten feet away from him. "Why're you so desperate to get away from us? Do you not like us?"

"I never said that I didn't like you. I just... need to go." He went to run down an alley to his left. Just as he got close to it, a hand grabbed his leg and made him fall onto the ground. He cursed under his breath before looking down. A hand was growing out of the ground and holding his leg. "What's wrong with you people?" he questioned. "I just want to get back to my guardian." 

Luffy came over and picked him up. "We're just curious about you. It's not every day that we find a kid that has ta... ttoos...?" His face went pale when he realized that Luffy was looking at his hands. "Wha...?" 

Thinking quickly, Law headbutted Luffy. It made him drop him and grab his head. He shouted in pain while Law scrambled to his feet and ran in another direction. His legs were getting tired and he was getting exhausted.

Coming to a stop, he sat on the ground. He was tired and his body was sore. Law had been dropped twice that day. It hurt and made him sore. It sort of reminded him of his sickness from before. When he was always sore, in pain, and tired.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, the Straw Hats were gathered around him. Law didn't care anymore. He was too tired to run again. His legs were small and made it harder for him to run long distances. Law looked up at them. "Why're you guys so hellbent on following me?"

Nami came up to him before picking him up. "We're worried for you. You were almost sold into slavery. We're just trying to help you." She cradled him in her arms. It was very uncomfortable.

"Please, put me down." She did as he asked her to. Standing on shaky legs, he sighed. "Want me to tell you why I have tattoos?" They all nodded. "Then, follow me."

Agreeing, they followed him through town. It didn't bother him that people were staring as they walked past them. Law was used to being stared at. I mean, he's a wanted Pirate. Of course, people would stare at him. That's why he was used to it. The Straw Hats didn't seem to be used to it, though.

"L-Luffy, people are staring at us," Usopp said loud enough for his Captain to hear him but quiet enough for the citizens not to hear.

"Of course, they're going to stare. You're wanted Pirates. It's in their nature to stare," Law replied. He was glad that they were almost there. "Now, come on. I'm tired and want to rest. The faster we get there, the faster I can sit down, rest for a bit, then get back to work."

"Huh? Work?" Brook asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing to worry about. It's just something I'm doing." They didn't ask him nor say anything else for the rest of their journey.

He heard the collected gasps when they finally arrived at his submarine. They stood there for a minute or so. Law questioned if they were coming in or not. After some of their shock wore off, they quietly followed him inside the ship.

"I'm back!" he shouted into the sub. The others just continued to follow behind him.

Almost immediately, Bepo came rushing at him with Ikkaku on his heels. "We were so worried about you! Ikkaku came straight back and told us what happened!" The bear snatched him up before hugging him to his chest. "Please, don't ever scare us like that again!" he cried. Law just patted his sides.

"I won't. I was... helped." He turned to the other crew. They all were staring at the two of them with wide eyes, dropped jaws, and shock. "The Straw Hats helped me out. They were able to counteract the drug that I was given."

Bepo smiled at the crew. "Thanks. We owe you one for taking care of him. I'm sorry about all of this." Law had expected him to apologize. "Please, come in. You can stay for a bit."

"WHAT?!" the group shrieked. Law covered his ears. The metal walls of his ship made it echo off the walls. "LAW HAS A KID?!"

Law wanted to laugh at the question. _I guess they haven't figured it out yet. Might as well play along for now._ "Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I didn't really want you all to know that I'm related to him." He sighed. "Seems that it was going to happen sooner than later." Law shrugged. "Might as well tell you how long he's kept me secret, huh?"

Bepo went to say something but Law gave him a look. "Why don't I go make some tea?" he offered instead. "They can use the main room to sit in." Law agreed before they followed him to the room. He had a tale to spin. It was going to take quite a bit to tell them a whole made-up story. Law was going to have fun with that.

**Hope you all are enjoying it so far. I decided to put a twist in it. You'll see why I did so. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a marvelous day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Hanna-Barbera pitched _The Flintstones_ to networks for 8 weeks before it was finally picked up. It became the first-ever animated show to air during primetime.**

**2\. In 1325, two Italian city states fought over a bucket which resulted in 2,000 deaths. It started when two soldiers stole a bucket from a well from the city center.**

**3\. There's no period in "Dr. Pepper". It was removed because the old logo font made it look like "Di: Pepper".**

**4\. There is an underwater version off rugby, unsurprisingly called "underwater rugby". It is a contact sport between 2 teams of 6 competing underwater in a pool to score goals while freediving.**


	4. Story, Awkward Moment, and Sit Down

**Story, Awkward Moment, and Sit Down**

It had been a difficult time with Luffy's crew. He had to come up with a very believable story for them. Robin, Nami, and Sanji seemed a little skeptical about it but seemed to accept it in the end. Luffy thought it was fantastic that he was Law's kid.

"Torao's got a kid!" he shouted as he stood up. Law was used to his reactions to certain things. "This is great! I knew he was hiding something!"

"What do you mean, Luffy?" Nami asked. She sipped her tea while they sat there. Law didn't want anything. It was strange enough to have the whole crew on his ship.

"He's always moody. I guess that it was because he was being protective." That shocked him. "I mean, he's got a kid. I'd be moody too if I had a kid to protect."

Law wanted to laugh at the other's thought. He covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smile and keep his laugh inside. "Is that what you really think?" he asked him. Everyone turned their attention from Luffy to Law. "Do you want to know the real reason... Dad... is moody?"

"Sure. Can't be that complicated," Usopp answered.

"That's where you're wrong." Their expressions turned to ones of confusion. "Law lost his family and friends when he was ten," Law started. "Everyone in the town he's from was killed by the Government. He watched his sister burn alive."

A collected gasp went through all of them. "No wonder he has a grudge against them," Nami said.

He thought this was a better option. Law could act like a different person since they didn't know it was actually him. He could even explain why he wasn't that fun of a person to hang around and why he acts so cold toward everyone. "He went to join the family of an insane Pirate. All Law wanted was to kill and destroy anything and everything in his path." Everyone hung their heads in sorrow. "Then, the insane Pirate's brother decided to take him away from him." He remembered Corazon's way of taking him away. The man pretty much kidnapped him."That brother showed him how to feel other emotions that weren't anger, misery, hatred, and destruction."

"That sounds like a good guy," Chopper said.

"He was. Although, he lied to him for about six months."

"What did he lie to him about?" 

"Law asked him if he was part of the Government. The brother denied being a part of it. Turns out, he was a Marine soldier. His marine code was 01746. He was also a Commander." Another gasp sounded in the room. "Law didn't hate him for lying to him. He still cared about the man." Taking a deep breath, Law got ready to tell them what happened. "The insane Pirate found out about his own brother's treachery against him. He killed his brother in cold blood. Law heard the conflict. And saw him on the ground."

There was silence for a bit. He knew why they were being quiet. It was because they hadn't been expecting to hear that. The crew was hanging their heads in sorrow. He guessed it was because they were upset to hear that.

"He wouldn't have told us that himself, would he have?" Luffy asked. He sounded very upset with what Law told them.

"I'm sure he would've told you in time," Law answered. He didn't mean to lie to them about who he was. But he didn't want them to find out that he was the child that they helped and were willing to believe he was his son. "He just takes a little... getting used to."

The whole crew nodded. "So... Where is Law?" Sanji asked. He knew that they would ask that question at some point.

Law shrugged. "Don't really know, to be honest. He was here a few days ago. We stopped on another island, but he disappeared."

"I hope he's alright," Chopper commented.

"Chopper, he'll be fine. He's strong enough to hold his own," Zoro assured him. Law knew he was just trying to help calm the other's nerves.

"You're... You're right. Sorry."

Law found their concern for him admirable but unnecessary at the same time. "You shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine. Dad wanders off all the time. It's just in his nature." The group seemed shocked at that. Getting off the chair he had been sitting on, Law knew he had to finish what he had been doing before his mishap on the island. "Well, I have to get back to work. I have something I'm working on right now."

"What are you working on?" Chopper asked. The rest of the crew looked interested as well.

"I'm inspecting a substance for Dad. He wanted to see if I can figure out the components and make a counter serum."

"That's a lot for only a six-year-old," Brook commented with a look of concern.

"I've found seven of the ten components. It shouldn't take me too much longer to find the other three and make a counter agent." Law knew he was on the verge of finding them out. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Why don't I help you?" the reindeer offered. Law thought about his offer for a few minutes. _Tony-ya could actually be of some use. He's phenomenal with concoctions and medicines. Maybe he can actually help me find it faster._

"Sure. Maybe you can help me figure out the other three."

"How long have you been working on it?" Robin asked.

"About three or four days now. Not very long."

There was a small argument between him and the Straw Hats. He was getting angry and frustrated with them. They argued that he needed a break. He told them that he was fine and could continue if he wanted to. It was just angering him even more. It was getting to the point that they were shouting at each other.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITH CONTINUING MY WORK!" he shouted. They were getting on his nerves even more now.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE TORAO!" Luffy hollered back at him. "YOU WON'T TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S ADVICE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"MAYBE I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Law was huffing by them. "I'M FINE! I CAN CONTINUE! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. He screamed and beat on the person that grabbed him up. "You need to take a break," Sanji said in a calm voice. He was the one holding him. "Where's your room?"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, BLACK LEG-YA! I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY WORK!" He continued to beat on the cook's back. He was even trying to kick him with his feet.

"You just called me the same thing that Law does."

A ninja-like calm enveloped Law. "That's what he told me to call you. Now, I would like for you to put me down, or I'll have to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

Not answering him verbally, Law opened his mouth and latched onto Sanji's shoulder. He started to scream and tried to pry him off. Law didn't like to bite but it was all he could think of to do. The taste of the suit jacket was bizarre and felt weird on his tongue. When he was sure the man was more occupied with his shoulder than him, he dropped to the floor. "Sanji! Are you okay?!" Chopper asked as he ran up to them.

"He'll be fine. I wasn't able to break any skin." He rubbed at his mouth with one hand while straightening out his shirt with the other. He looked back up at the man. "It will be sore for a bit, but you should be fine. I apologize for biting you. I wanted you to put me down. I, also, warned you that I would do something."

"He's right, shitty cook," Zoro spoke up. "You need to listen to people more." Sanji didn't answer him but did glare at the other man.

"Thank you." Law sighed, deeply. "I guess that I can take a... break... if it'll calm all of you down," he offered. That seemed to break the tension between them. "Tony-ya can continue my work from where I left off. I have notes on all of it."

"That sounds good." Law agreed along with the others.

"You all can stay here for the time being," he announced. "I don't mind you exploring the ship. Dad... won't mind." They agreed before he went to go to his room.

After a bit, Law was walking around his sub. He would pass by his crew members or the Straw Hats every so often. It was different. Law wasn't used to having the other crew on his ship. His crew, also, seemed a little nervous about them. But he guessed that it was because they didn't want to slip up and tell them the truth about his situation.

"He." Robin's voice made him freeze up before turning to her. She had a smile on her face as she approached him. "Would you like to go take a bath with me?"

Law was speechless for a minute or so. _Why would she ask me that?_ "No thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to decline it, Nico-ya."

Her smile never faltered. It was like she was expecting him to say that to her. "Please? Nami is going to join us. It'll be fine. The others will not hurt you for it."

Remembering the way Sanji was about the females of his crew, the thought made him start to sweat. "I really do appreciate it. But I stand by my word. I don't want to upset anyone on your crew."

Still, her smile never wavered. It was starting to creep him out. "I promise the others won't find out. We really want to get to know you better."

Seeing that there was no way around it, Law gave in and agreed to go with her. She beamed at his answer. They hunted down Ikkaku to get his new clothes from her. She handed a bag to Robin before rushing off with a red face.

In the bathroom, Nami was already waiting for them inside. "You got him to come," she greeted Robin as they walked in.

"Yes."

The way the two were speaking to each other made him feel a little uneasy. _Is there a specific reason they wanted me to join them? I don't like the looks of this._ "Do you mind me asking you your name?" Nami asked. It brought him out of his thoughts.

"Water." It was the first name he came up with to tell them. They gave him strange looks because of it.

"That's an odd name for a child, let alone a boy," Robin commented.

"It's part of my dad's name. Mom wanted to name me it."

They complimented him on his name before starting to strip. Law turned away before lifting the shirt off. He heard the gasps from behind him. Turning his head, he found the women staring at him with wide, astonished eyes. It made him confused.

"What?"

"You have your dad's jolly roger on your back." Nami sounded like she was a little disgusted mixed with surprise.

"Yes. I asked to get it. I'm proud for people to know who my father is." He felt like that was a good enough reason for them. 

After their shock wore off, they ran a bath before entering. Law hesitated to enter with them. Robin reached down and lifted him in. They stared at his chest as well. To say that he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. To describe his situation, he wanted the water to melt him with its head before swallowing him down the drain so he could get away from this situation.

The woman asked him questions about his past. Like who his mom was, what she looked like, why he was never mentioned to them, and many other things. He was slowly relaxing around them even though he knew he shouldn't do that.

After a bit, he was relaxed enough to not be tense while sitting with them. It had taken a lot of energy out of him to keep his guard up. it was showing after a minute or so. "Water-kun, are you okay? Is the water making you sleepy?"

"Just a little." He had already bathed while they talked to him. They were still bathing by this time. Law kept his eyes from wandering to them. He refused to look at them because they were his friends and didn't want to invade their privacy.

The girls finished quickly before getting him out of the bathtub. When he was dried off, his energy began to come back. Robin gave him a strange look. "Water-kun, are you a devil fruit eater?"

Freezing for a second, Law hadn't expected that question. "No. I'm not. Hot water just makes me sleepy." He was happy when Robin nodded with a smile on her face. Nami helped him dry off. it was sort of embarrassing to be naked in front of them. It made him nervous.

"There. You're all dry," she said with a bright smile after rubbing the towel over his hair. Nami giggled when she removed the towel from his head. "You look like Law when he doesn't wear his hat," she commented, still giggling.

Face heating up, Law quickly dressed while the other two did the same. It had been a... strange experience with the woman. He quickly left the room when they were fully dressed. _I hope they don't say anything to the guys. That will be devastating if they do._

Suddenly, he was picked up from behind. Again. It scared him and he yelped. He hadn't expected to be lifted at that point. It made him happy that he wasn't thrown over anyone's shoulder. He had enough of that with Luffy on Dressrosa. But he was held under their arm.

Looking up, he found Zoro there. It made him confused and curious as to why the man decided to pick him up. "Zoro-ya, may I ask what you're doing? Why did you pick me up?" The man didn't answer him for a minute. "Where're we going?"

"I want to talk to you for a bit," was his answer. It was said in almost a whisper. It was nice to know that he wasn't being mean to him.

"Okay. Where're we going?"

"Somewhere quiet. I want to ask you about your dad."

"Why?" It made him curious.

After a few minutes of them walking, Zoro, carefully, dropped him on a bed. "His crew said this was his room," he announced like he was answering an unasked question. Law looked around to find out that it was, in fact, his room.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Chopper found out one of the other three things in that substance you got him to look at."

"Is there something wrong about it?"

"Yes. He said he looked at your notes." There was silence at the end of that. "What was he doing with that stuff?"

"I don't know. It was just a concoction that he got me to look at." He didn't know how to explain the truth. "is there a reason you're asking me that?"

"Chopper said that the ingredient he found messes with someone's age." Law went pale at hearing that. They found one of the ones that could potentially get him caught.

"Oh. Don't know what he was using it for." He shrugged. "Ask him the next time you see him." Zoro nodded.

"Can I ask you something else about him? You've spent time with him, right?"

"Yes. I see him a few times a month. What do you want to know?" 

"How come he carries that large nodachi around?"

"You mean Kikoku?" Zoro nodded. "He got her as a present from a man that he helped for a few months. It was a farewell present when they went their separate ways."

"Is it cursed?"

"Yes. She's a cursed blade. Dad told me that she picks who she likes and accepts to hold her." The man looked surprised to hear that.

"That's interesting."

Law shrugged. "She chose him, and they get along great. Also, she's very protective. Don't mess with her owner or you'll have to deal with her." That seemed to shock the other even more. "Is there anything else you want to know about him?"

"Not really." It seemed that there was something else, but Law didn't push him. "Do... Does your dad... Never mind."

"Al-right." Law hopped off the bed before going to the door. "See you later, Zoro-ya," he said before leaving. He leaned on the shut door. "This is getting out of hand." Law sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can go with lying to them. It feels wrong for lying to them." He pushed off the door before going to his lab to check on Chopper's progress.

**I'm SUPER glad to see that a good amount of people are enjoying this. I thought nobody really would. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a magnificent day and I love each and every one of you. Tatty-bye!**

**PS - I wrote the last part of the chapter with one hand because I was eating an ice cream cone. I don't recommend it. It's extremely hard.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Standing around burns calories. On average, a 150-pound person burns 114 calories per hour while standing and doing nothing.**

**2\. Although GPS is free for the world to use, it costs $2 million per day to operate. The money comes from American tax revenue.**

**3\. In World War II, Germany tried to collapse the British economy by dropping millions of counterfeit bills over London.**

**4\. Playboy has been publishing braille versions of their magazines since 1970, however, no pictorial representations are included.**

**PSS - Speaking of playboy, my sister and I used to steal porn magazines from my father when we were eight or so. (I learned about sex at the age of 5. Mom didn't hold back when big sis came home asking what fingering was.) We would read the dirty stories in the magazines and look at the pictures. I'm not ashamed to tell that. Might be why I have such a vivid imagination for certain things. Anyway, just thought I'd share this with you. Hope you don't mind. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Slip Up and Opinions

**Slip Up and Opinions**

Sighing contentedly, he sat on the deck of the ship. It'd been only about two days since the Straw Hat Pirates had started helping him find a cure to his problem. But they still didn't know who he really was. That was, probably, aq plus as well. It was aggravating but he was trying to get used to it at the moment.

Another thing he found strange was how Sanji and Zoro were acting around him. They were much nicer than normal to him and kept asking him random questions for some reason. Their questions ranged from what he thought about his 'Dad' to how his 'Dad's' relationship was with his mother. That made him confused and a little weirded out.

Right now, the two men were having an argument on the deck of the Sunny. He listened in to see what they were arguing about. "Back off, shitty cook!" Zoro shouted at the other man. Law could see them from where he was.

"You're the one that needs to back off, moss head!" Sanji yelled back. "He wouldn't like a meathead like you! He'd want a smart, sophisticated man like me!"

Their shouting made him question what they were yelling about. It was clearly obvious that they were arguing about someone, but he didn't know who. A name was never mentioned between them. Sighing again, he got up before going to check on Chopper's progress so far.

In the lab on his sub, Law found Chopper still working. The younger man didn't want him to do anything. Every time law tried to help him out, the other would tell him that he had it and not to worry about working on it.

"Tony-ya, have you found anything new yet?" he asked as he walked up. Chopper yelped and almost fell out of the chair before turning around to face him.

"Please, don't do that to me," he said back. "I found the last one earlier. Right now, I'm trying to make the counter agent. It shouldn't be long before I have it. I think I'm halfway finished."

"That's really good." Law moved a chair over to the table to watch him. As he watched the reindeer work, he started thinking to himself. _Will it take him longer to find the cure? Or will he find it faster than it took to find the components of the chemical used?_ "I hope I won't be in this form for too much longer."

The sudden halt of movement next to him made Law look over to the other. Chopper was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. It was as if he was flabbergasted about something. Law raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask him 'what'. "L-Law?"

That's when he realized what had just happened. It was Law's turn to give him a horrified look at what he did. Chopper went to open his mouth to speak before he covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh. Don't say a word. I'll slice you up if you dare tell the others," he threatened the guy. They may be allies and maybe friends, but he wasn't against threatening them to keep something under wraps. Chopper nodded before he removed his hand from his mouth.

"What happened to you?" Law sighed. He knew the question was coming.

"Do you remember Caesar Clown from Punk Hazard?" The young doctor nodded as he turned to face him. "Well, he sent me a package about a week or so ago." He looked to the side. "I opened it and was blasted in the face with a cloud of smoke. It left behind the substance that I was examining and studying. I was looking to find a counter agent, so I'll go back to normal."

"I see. But why are you pretending to be your son? Do you even have one?"

"No. I don't. It was just a made-up story." He sighed again. "I decided to pretend because it's embarrassing for people to know that I feel for such an obvious trap and allowed this to happen to myself."

"I guess that's an okay reason." Chopper turned back to his work. "I'll make sure to find the counter agent for you. But it might take a bit because I have to figure out what's the opposite of the chemicals used. That's what I'm halfway done with."

"That's fine. I don't mind." He leaned back in his seat. "I just can't wait to be back to normal again."

"What're you going to tell the others when you do get back to normal?" The reindeer's question made him look over at him. "Will you tell them the truth? or will you continue to lie to them?"

"Don't say it as if I meant to lie to you guys from the beginning. It was only a spur of the moment thing." Law hopped off the chair before walking to the door. "I'll tell the truth. It's not as if I was going to keep lying to you guys. I would've told the truth after I got back to normal. You're saying it as if you're accusing me of a horrible crime."

"Sorry. It's just... I didn't expect it."

"I know. I'm not angry about it. Just.. try to watch how you phrase the things you want to say." With that, he walked out of the room. In the hall, he leaned against the door. _Fuck. Tony-ya knows the truth now. I just hope he keeps his promise. I'll live up to my threat if he doesn't._

Deciding that he couldn't do anything about it now, he pushed off the door before walking to the dining room. Zoro intercepted him before he could make it there. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh... Sure?" The man motioned to an empty room before following him inside. Law found out that it was Bepo's bedroom. Every member of his crew had their own room to stay in. That was a good thing he had for them. "What do you want to talk about?"

Zoro turned around to face him as he leaned against the door. There was something off about how the man was acting. It was sort of awkward, but he seemed a little firm in what he was trying to do and figure out. "Do you know what your dad thinks about our crew?"

That question made him curious. _Does he want to know about the whole crew? Or just himself?_ "Do you want me to tell you about each of your crewmates? Or specific ones?" Law was trying to get a reasonable answer from him about it.

"Each crew member."

"Alright." Law thought about it for a second. He remembered the order that Luffy informed him that he had recruited each person on his crew. "For Straw Hat-ya, he finds him a little reckless and way too energetic sometimes. But he enjoys his company because it keeps him on his toes and makes things a little more fun, if a bit frustrating at times."

"Alright."

"For you, he finds you good company. You're more relaxed than Straw Hat-ya is and easy to talk to sometimes. You're a swordsman just like him and can be a good companion for drinking." He thought for a second about what he wanted to say. "Also, he'd like to duel with you when he gets a chance."

That seemed to make Zoro happy. The guy smiled as if it was the best thing he could've said about him. "I see. Go on. What about the others?"

So, he told him about Nami and Usopp next. "Nami-ya's a little bit of a handful, but in a different way than Straw Hat-ya. She's easy to anger but still able to get along with him. He tries to stay on her good side, so he doesn't have to face her rage and wrath. For Nose-ya, he thinks he's a bit of a coward but still able to get things done properly. The guy's hard to talk to because he's so timid around him."

"I can see that. He's easy to scare. I'm surprised he can talk to him like a normal person sometimes."

"Black Leg-ya is similar to you. He's easy to be around and can hold a serious or playful conversation. He enjoys talking to him but can have arguments." Law remembered the argument that they had when he was on the ship for the first time. It was over food. "Other than that, he doesn't mind being around him." That didn't seem to make the other happy. Zoro looked a little disgruntled about that. "He finds Tony-ya interesting to hang out with. He's able to share his medical knowledge with him because they're both doctors. Also, he thinks he's cute because of how small he is along with being fluffy."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow at that. "I didn't think he'd find anything cute. Law doesn't seem to be the kind of man to say something like that." Law smiled to himself. _Of course, you wouldn't. I wouldn't ever say that out loud normally because it'd show that I can find things cute and I'm weak to them. I, also, find Bepo adorable at times._

"Nico-ya's different than the rest of you. She's smart like him and shares things that he finds fascinating. Examples of that are history and facts about certain things. Also, their sense of humor is similar. Another thing is that she's calmer than most of your other crewmates." Zoro nodded, seeming to understand his explanation of his thoughts about the older woman. "Robo-ya's different as well. 'Dad' finds him intriguing because he's a cyborg. It makes him wonder how he was able to modify himself without the help of others. Although, he's a bit loud at times."

"Yeah. The only part that Franky can't change on himself is his back. That's still flesh, blood, and bone. He can't reach it so he can't modify it." Law nodded at that explanation.

"Lastly, Bone-ya's very distinctive and captivating." Law saw Zoro's expression hanged to slight anger at his choice of words. It made him a little confused. "To him, he's never seen a walking skeleton before and finds it interesting to see him. Bone-ya's able to eat and function as a normal person even though he's only bones. That catches his attention a lot because he wants to figure out how he's able to do that."

When he finished his explanation of his thoughts on each member of the Straw Hat crew, Zoro seemed satisfied if a bit upset about his thoughts on each of them. "So, Sanji and I are similar in his mind?"

Law was a bit weirded out about the question. It wa as if Zoro was disappointed at knowing he was them similar to each other. Thinking about the question for a moment, he chose his words carefully before speaking. "He sees you similar in ways but still unique in your own ways," he said.

Suddenly, shouting could be heard from the deck of his sub. Zoro sighed before thanking him for his time. The two left the room before heading to the deck to check what the fuck was going on. As soon as he walked out into the sunlight, something hit him in the head.

It knocked him out almost instantly. He didn't have time to figure out what hit him or what had been going on before he fell backward onto the deck. His consciousness faded as he heard more yelling that was slurred in his mind before he completely went.

**Here's the next chapter. Is it good? Please, let me know. Have a blessed day and I love you all a lot. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Barry Manilow wrote many famous jingles for companies like McDonald's, State Farm, and BandAids.**

**2\. One of the smartest bird species is the magpie. They can even recognize themselves in mirrors.**

**3\. The tongue is the only muscle in one's body that is attacked from one end.**

**4\. The atomic number of zinc is 30.**

**P.S. - I've been playing One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. I'm really good but best with Law. It's really fun and I'm enjoying the storyline. It follows the plot of the anime as well. Just thought I'd share this with you guys. Sorry.**


	6. The Antidote

**The Antidote**

_**"Law, what're you doing?" Bepo asked as he entered the room he was in. Law was at his desk in Wolf's house. The guy bought it for him so he could study and get better at his profession. Law appreciated it.** _

_**"Nothing much. Just checking over some things from my books." He turned a page in the book about surgeries before turning to his friend. "Where's Shachi and Penguin? I thought they were with you. And where's Wolf?"** _

_**"Shachi and Penguin are in town and Wolf is..." Bepo looked to the side. Law raised an eyebrow at his actions. Something was bothering him.** _

_**"Where is he?"** _

_**"He... He went to talk to that brother and sister's parents," the bear admitted as he lowered his head. Law groaned as he leaned his head on his hand. "Wolf said that it'd be better if he went to talk to them. They were really upset."** _

_**"I understand that they were. But all I did was reject the two. It's not like I hurt them physically. I just didn't feel like getting involved like that with them. It's not my fault they can't understand that." He turned back to his book. "Is Wolf angry about it?"** _

_**"Not really. He said that they need to learn to accept it because that's the kind of person you are. But I was surprised they even asked you out." Law turned back and gave him a questioning look this time.** _

_**"What do you mean by that?"** _

_**"S-Sorry. It's just... not many of the townspeople like to interact with us. That's what I mean. It's almost as if they're afraid of us." That was something he'd already figured out. Shachi and Penguin were bullies in the town before joining him while he and Bepo were outsiders. Of course, people were going to be cautious and judgmental around them.** _

_**"I know what you mean. To be honest, I was a little** _ _**surprised too. They were able to muster up the courage to talk to me. I'll give them that. But I'm still not interested." He turned back to his book once again. "Wolf understands. That's probably why he went to talk to their parents. So, they don't make a fuss about it."** _

_**"Do you think others will start to talk to us now?"** _

_**"Don't really know. If they do decide to, it won't bother me much." Law turned the page he finished reading. "Let's just see who's brave enough to do it again." Bepo agreed before he sat down next to Law. He was teaching him and the other two some of the skills and knowledge he had.** _

...

Muffled and distorted voices made Law come back to consciousness. When he was more awake, he could make out what they were saying. The conversation was about what had happened before he was knocked out. That was kind of okay with him.

"Why did you two do that?" Nami barked out. She sounded pissed and very worried. "What if you gave the poor kid brain damage? Law's going to kill us if you did."

"It... It was an a-accident. Luffy wouldn't give it back," Usopp replied in a small, scared voice. He sounded nervous about what happened. "I really do hope it didn't hurt him too badly. I... I don't think I could survive if he found out."

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his head. Law could feel a bump on his head where he got hit. _Of course. I got hit in the head with something. Now, I have to figure out what that something is._ "Water-kun, are you okay?" Robin's voice made him open his eyes. He saw Chopper to his right with the others around him along with some of his own crew.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. What happened?" That was a question he wanted an answer to. He deserved to know what knocked him out so suddenly and with a lot of force.

Luffy and Usopp looked to the side. Zoro and Sanji were glaring daggers at them. "Well? He wants to know what you two idiots did," Sanji said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Even Zoro looked ready to jump them. "Don't you think it'd be nice to let him know?"

"We... um... We..." Usopp started.

"We were fighting over one of Usopp's new inventions. While we were tugging on it, I, accidentally, let it go," Luffy admitted. The others looked shocked that he was so honest with his words. I thought they'd be used to this by now.

"I see." Law moved to stand up. That's when he realized he was still on the deck of his submarine. Once he was on his feet, his body swayed at the motion. "Oh no," he said. "This doesn't look good."

"I don't think it's wise to move around right now," Chopper warned. Law looked down at him. "It seems that your motor skills were messed with when it hit you. But I think you should be fine after a little while."

Law sighed heavily. "I understand your concern. But I have things to do. Not being able to move's going to mess with what I have in mind."

Chopper came closer before whispering to him. "Law, I'm almost finished. Please, just take it easy. You'll be back to normal soon. I promise."

He sighed again, knowing he was telling the truth. Soon enough, he'd be back to normal and have to give up the charade of him being a child again. Also, it was getting a little awkward and annoying. Plus, the Straw Hats were acting different around him. Or, the girls, Zoro, and Sanji were acting differently. He guessed that the girls acted that way around all kids. The other two were an enigma.

"Fine. But I'm going to the library. If you need me, I'll be reading." Everyone seemed fine with that decision. Chopper helped him to the library before leaving him to finish making a counteragent to the one used in making him so small and young.

Looking through the books, he found a few to read before sitting down and reading. He wasn't moving much because Chopper told him not to. While he was reading, the younger doctor was going to finish his work. Law was fine with that because he wanted to be back to normal soon.

As he finished reading one book, he heard talking right outside the door. He decided to listen in on what was being said. "Do you really think something isn't right, Robin?" Nami asked.

"I'm just saying that Water-kun has more to him than he's letting on." Law paled at the implications of the older woman's words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think he is who he says he is. It's just a hunch I have." Of course. _I shouldn't underestimate Nico-ya. She's one of the smartest of his crew. That's something I can give him credit for._ "Also, did you see how Chopper acted when he woke up?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. They whispered to each other before they walked to the library. I think you might be right. Something seems suspicious about this. And I think Chopper knows something about it." Law was sure they were onto him now. That wasn't a big problem, though. They'd find out the truth soon enough. It wasn't like he was trying to trick them. He was just embarrassed that he'd been caught so off guard and fell for an obvious trick.

After a minute or so, he heard them walk off, still talking to each other. Law picked another book and went back to reading. He wouldn't let the girls get to him. They didn't know the truth just yet. They were just speculating at the moment. Nothing was official for them. Yet.

Soon, he heard more voices. These were getting closer to the room. "You're just jealous," Zoro said as they got close enough to where he could make out what they were saying.

"What did you just say, mosshead?" Sanji growled out. He sounded pissed off about Zoro's comment.

"You're jealous because I can get along with him more, Ero cook." His voice sounded proud and taunting and Law could hear a smirk. It was as if he was rubbing something in the other's face.

"Just because you can talk to the kid better doesn't mean I'm jealous about it." He wanted to laugh. Sanji was, definitely, jealous. You could tell just by how he phrased the sentence. "Also, I think he likes me more. I'm a lot calmer and don't ask personal questions."

"I haven't asked him anything personal." Law rolled his eyes before going back to reading. They were passing by so their voices were starting to fade away. He knew they were talking about him.

 _To be honest, I don't mind either one. It's like what I told Zoro-ya earlier. They're similar to each other, but have different, opposing personalities. Each one is easy to get along with for very different reasons._ He sighed as he turned another page. _Yeah. I like the two._

It was a few hours later when someone joined him in the library. He looked up to find Sanji there. He looked disgruntled before sitting across for him. Law just went back to reading, waiting for the other to say something to him.

"Hey. Zoro told me some stuff Law said about us to you," he stated. Law closed the book before placing it next to him.

"Are you asking me if it's true?"

"I don't know. He just told me about it." Law nodded. He guessed he really did want to know the truth.

"To be honest, yes. What I told Zoro-ya is truly how he sees you and each of your crew members. I don't blame him for it. Your crew is really different from what we're used to." He kept his gaze on the other. "The reason he fought with you over food is because he's had bad run-ins with umeboshi and bread."

"I see. I guess I should've asked him if he wasn't okay with something. Not really his fault. It's more mine." Law was astonished. The cook never really said he was at fault for anything. Unless it was about a woman or one of his crewmates.

"By the way, you and Zoro-ya have been acting weird. What do you two keep arguing about?" Sanji's eyes widened and looked like a deer in the headlights. "Was I not supposed to know about it?"

"Um... Not really. Now." Sanji looked away from him with a red face. It confused the other because he didn't understand what was wrong.

"Well, you keep talking about 'him' or say 'kid'. Are you two talking about me?" Law was a very smart person but wanted to know if his thoughts were right. He had an inkling they were referring to him.

"Well..." He could tell that the guy was uncomfortable with his question. You could tell by how he was trying not to answer his question and Law could see sweat forming on his brow.

"Well, what?"

The cook gave off a heavy, defeated sigh before he answered him. "Yes. We're talking about you and Law. You're too young to understand right now so I won't tell you why." Law was frustrated now because of that. _What the fuck? Wait. If I think about this, Zoro-ya asked me questions about what I think about them._

Thinking about it more, Law realized why they were acting that way. His eyes widened. _It all makes sense now! Still, though, what the fuck?! That's not what I expected!_ "You two like him?" Law knew he gave him a shocked expression. Well, he was. 

  
Sanji looked like he was almost freaking out. "Shhh. Don't say it like that. And don't let the others know. And don't tell him."

 _I'm sitting right fucking here! What do you mean don't tell me?! You just confirmed my suspicions!_ Law was just dumbfounded at learning that. He guessed that he sat there for a little bit too long because Sanji looked ready to have an aneurism.

"Please, don't tell anyone. We've been arguing about it a while before we even met up with you. Just... keep it between us." Now, he was even more perplexed. _They've been doing it before this happened to me? What?_ "Can you do that?"

"I... I don't think I can," Law said. he moved to get off the chair. "And there's a reason I don't think I can keep that a secret." Sanji paled at his words. "You'll find out why soon enough."

"Is Law coming back?"

"You could say that."

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. It made both of them jump as it banged off the wall. "I have it done," Chopper announced with a smile on his face. He held a vial in his hoof. "Here. You..." That's when he noticed Sanji in the room as well. "Nevermind. Just... here." 

Law walked up and grabbed the vial from him. The liquid was light blue in color. "And this will work?" he questioned. 

"It should. I made as good as I could." He knew that he had to trust him. These are the people that helped him a whole lot. He was willing to take that risk. "What're you going to do now?"

Looking back at Sanji for a second, he saw the confusion plastered across his face. Law moved closer to Chopper. "How long do you think this will take to start working?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure. I guess the only way to know is to try it," the other answered. "But, try not to scare the others. They'll want an explanation for all of this."

Thinking for a second, Law had an idea. "I know what I'm gonna do." Chopper raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around to face Sanji. "Black Leg-ya." The man gave him his full attention. "It was nice to play along with you guys. But it's time I gave up the act. I am Law, I don't have a kid, and I got stuck like this about a week or so ago. I'm about to change back. Sorry for tricking all of you."

The guy looked even more shocked. It was almost like he was horrified by his words. "WHAT?!"

"Also, it was nice to know about you and Zoro-ya's feelings towards me." With that, he walked out of the room and started for his own. He knew Sanji would go tell the others. It was just how the relationships on Luffy's crew were.

Getting to his room, Law locked the door before taking a deep, calming breath. _Well, that made me feel much better, getting it off my chest. I guess the others will find out pretty soon if I know Straw Hat-ya's crew right._

Holding up the vial, he watched it glisten in the light of the room. "Now, how will this work? There's only way to find out." Before he even opened it, he stripped his clothes. If the thing from before only shrunk his body, then this one probably only did the same with his body as well. 

Once that was done, he popped the top off before downing the contents. It tasted like blueberries. As soon as it was all gone, Law waited for something, anything to happen. For a few minutes, nothing happened. He just stood in the middle of his room, completely naked.

Then, his world started to spin. He dropped the vial which shattered once it hit the floor. Stumbling around the room, Law knocked over his chair and a few things in other places. Once he didn't have anything left to keep him up, he collapsed to the ground. Then, it all went black.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Hope this chapter is good. Please, let me know. Have a wonderful day and love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There's a reply to the saying "Liar, liar, pants on fire" - It's "I don't care, I don't care, I can buy another pair".**

**2\. Only 2% of the world's population has green eyes.**

**3\. The A.D. and B.C. system was not proposed until 525 A.D. by a monk. However, it was not widely used until the 9th Century.**

**4\. Daniel Radcliffe had the same stunt double for the first six _Harry Potter_ movies - until the double was paralyzed from an accident on set during filming of the 7th movie.**


End file.
